


Toy Maker

by Magicandmalice



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Hux is a Tease, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Hux built himself a Kirby replica, Kylo wants one as well. Kylo has never grasped the concept of delayed gratification but Hux is more than happy to try and teach him.





	Toy Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts).



> For Omega-Hux who has a thing for Hux having a little Kirby companion. I hope this scratches that itch.
> 
> This is unbeta'd cause someone was impatient. I'll try to fix that soon as I can, so all mistakes are my own.

“I want one.”

“No.”

“Why not? You have one, and you made one for Phasma.” Kylo whined as he wrapped himself around Hux. He knew if he annoyed his lover long enough then Kylo would get his way. That was the way it usually went between them and they both knew it.

“Because they are delicate pieces of work and I don't trust you not to break it the first time you get angry about something.” Hux snapped, trying to get his arms up to break Kylo’s hold. He knew exactly what Kylo was trying to do and it wasn’t going to work. There was no way he was gonna give into Kylo this time. Kylo was spoiled enough as it was, Hux needed to draw a line somewhere.

“I won’t! I swear I won’t. When have I ever damaged anything you have made for me?” Kylo challenged.

“You want the list itemized by most recent incident or alphabetical?” Hux asked.

“Please Hux… I promise not to hurt it.” Kylo swore.

“If you continue to argue with me, you will be sleeping in your own quarters for a month.” Hux threatened, finally breaking free of Kylo’s hold and turning to glare up at him.

“What? But Hux I…”

“A month it is then.”

“Fine! I’ll make my own then!” Kylo snarled as he stormed from the room.

Hux watched him go, a headache building up behind his eyes. That’s just what he needed, an irate Knight making his own little minion. But Hux was not about to tell him that he had made one for Kylo already, that he was just waiting for his birthday to come around next month before gifting it to him. Damn Phasma for showing her little Waddle Dee off, she couldn’t have waited another month?

He supposed it was his fault, after playing an old game called Kirby, he had decided to make himself his own little Kirby. It followed him everywhere and tried to eat anything not bolted down. Which while cute, was rather disruptive, so he had made another in an attempt to work out some bugs. He had given the Waddle Dee to Phasma, she loved it and took it with her on her rounds, the Waddle Dee seemed better behaved than Kirby… at least until the two little blobs saw each other then it was an all out battle royal between them. 

Now Hux had finally worked out the last of the kinks and had made a rather stunning masterpiece for Kylo, it sat hidden in Phasma’s quarters until Kylo’s birthday. Only for Kylo to throw a tantrum and threaten to make his own Kirby Creation? Well Hux would just have to wait and see what Kylo came up with and when it came time to give Kylo his gift, Hux hoped Kylo would learn the meaning of the word patience. After all a little delayed gratification never hurt anyone.

 

___________________

 

“Kylo… what did you do?” Hux asked horrified at the destruction of the Knights quarters. Tiny bits and pieces of metal, duraplast, and a gutted mouse droid littered the floor. Still glowing lightsaber marks scored into the walls, and mixed into those familiar marks where some that appeared to be made of a smaller, thinner blade. The room had been utterly destroyed and Kylo sat in the middle of it, looking like a puppy that knew it had done something to displease it owner and didn’t know what to do to apologise.

“I made myself a little character like you did. But I must have not adjusted the personality chip enough and it… escaped.” Kylo answered almost shyly.

“Just who did you make?” Hux asked stepping further into the room, motioning for the droid behind him to follow with the large wrapped gift box containing Kylo’s gift.

“What or rather who exactly did you make?”

“Galacta Knight…”

“That over the top psycho? Oh Kylo what am I going to do with you?” Hux sighed. Once the gift was set down and the droid dismissed, Hux stepped over to Kylo and buried his fingers in thick dark hair. “Open your present. Then you are going to hunt down that little menace and destroy it.” 

“You’re not mad?”

“I am...irked… but it wasn’t like I hadn’t planned for something to happen when you decided to make a little guy for yourself. It's my own fault for letting it go on as it did. Now open your gift.” Hux said, nudging him towards the brightly wrapped box. He had wanted to do it in the red and black of the First Order, but Phasma had talked him out of it, a fact he was grateful for when he saw Kylo literally rip the paper and the box beneath it to shreds. Honestly the man didn't know his own strength at times.

“YOU BUILT ME A META KNIGHT?!” Kylo yelled in excitement, eyes lighting up as the little Knight came awake and swung his sword in a quick slash. “But I thought…”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t make you one? I just wanted to be sure he was perfect before I gave him to you. You couldn't wait though, greedy as you are.” Hux laughed.

Kylo sprang up from the ground and fairly tackled Hux, kissing him deeply in thanks and happiness. “Thank you Hux, I love him! And now you have Kirby and I have Meta Knight, maybe they don’t have to be rivals, after all we got over our rivalry right? They can be friends too and maybe even…”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Kylo. One I never want to hear the words you were about to say pass your lips, somethings should never be spoken of and Kirby and Meta Knight… just no, let them stay innocent friends. Two, all other birthday plans I had arranged for you are on hold until you dispatch of Galacta Knight. So you and Meta Knight go do your thing, keep the damage to my ship at a minimum and then you come and find me.” Hux instructed. Placing a brief kiss on Kylo’s cheek, he moved away and made his way out of Kylo’s quarters, Kylo and his mini Knight trailing behind.

Turning to face Kylo one last time, Hux gave him an absolutely filthy grin and projected the image of Hux lounging on his ice blue couch in nothing but his black silk robe, opened to reveal the pale pink lace and satin panties with matching garter belt and stocking underneath. 

“Do hurry Kylo or I might just start without you.” Hux threatened.

Kylo took off down the hall in a dead run, Meta Knight following behind him as he made it his mission to do exactly as Hux had asked of him in record time.

Hux found himself grinning the entire way back to his quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr anytime
> 
> Magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
